


Day One Hundred Seventy-Five || A Working Relationship

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [175]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Innuendo, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: You'd think he would have learned his lesson after crashing and burning with one coworker. Is he really going to make the same mistake twice?





	Day One Hundred Seventy-Five || A Working Relationship

There’s many reasons why pretty much any company worth its salt will tell you: avoid relationships between coworkers. Not only can it be disruptive of workflow while it’s happening, but...if things go south? It’s about to get awkward in the office while any personal warfare goes on.

Which...is precisely what’s going on now.

Every time he comes in, Sasuke feels the death glare against his back, expression set to a stony blank.

He really should have known better than to agree to date his secretary...he didn’t even really  _ like _ her, he just...felt like he had to.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Now every morning, Sakura Haruno turns into an ice queen. One word replies to his requests, blatantly ignoring her duties as a way to slight him, and even  _ flirting with his brother _ ...which was laughable, given he’s a married man.

“I told you not to take that road,” Itachi mutters one morning in the break room when the pair get a moment alone.

“I didn’t  _ want _ to.”

“Then why did you?”

“In all honesty? No clue. Can I fire her?”

“For being an ex? No.”

“She’s not doing her job, Itachi! She sits and works on her nails all morning, refuses to take calls, isn’t filing the right paperwork! It’s almost like she _ wants _ to be let go.”

Sipping his coffee, Itachi considers that. “...I suppose that would spite you, having to pay unemployment if we terminate her.”

“You mean this isn’t with cause? She’s not unskilled or being cut back, she’s blatantly refusing to do her job!”

“I’m afraid that’s not my area of expertise - I’ve never had to fire anyone...yet.”

The younger brother heaves a curt sigh. “...this is bullshit.”

Itachi just gives a side eye look Sasuke chooses to ignore. “...fire her if you want. But I would make sure you’ve got the right evidence first, or it’ll be an HR nightmare.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

And so he does. Logs emails of her refusals and dancing around why she doesn’t get her work done, when in the past it was apparently a piece of cake. Gets video of her fiddling with her manicure while the phone is ringing off the hook. And once he has enough, he presents it to the head of personnel.

...his father.

“She’s being blatantly disrespectful, and is no longer performing her duties to an adequate level,” he reports...having practiced his delivery all morning.

Fugaku pours over the pieces of proof his son brought before looking over his glasses at him. “...this isn’t you being petty?” he asks bluntly.

“No, sir. It’s her that’s being petty. Like I said, she’s not doing her job. And I can’t have my branch suffering because she’s got a personal gripe with me.”

“One you instigated.”

The younger man’s neck goes red in embarrassment.

Leaning back in his chair with a sigh, Fugaku pinches the bridge of his nose. “...I’ll type up a letter of termination and deliver it tomorrow. I hope you’re ready to adapt to a new secretary. And until then, you’ll have to manage without one.”

“I pretty much have since she started acting like this.” A pause. “Maybe try to get a guy this time,” Sasuke mutters.

“Maybe you should try to keep it in your pants around your coworkers,” Fugaku retorts, subtly smirking as his son chokes. “I’ll find who’s best for the position, end of story.”

“...yes, sir.”

With that weight off his shoulders, Sasuke does his best to finish up his day as Sakura continues her tiny acts of vengeance. He is  _ never _ sleeping with a coworker again. This is ridiculous...who knew women could be so petty? Surely she realized he never really  _ wanted _ to be with her...what’s there to be so upset about?

Yeesh.

The next morning...he calls in sick.

No way he’s about to have to watch her clear out her desk and possibly get murdered before she takes her leave.

He’s not questioned.

Besides, he really is sick...his stomach throws a fit every time he thinks about it.

The following day, he peers cautiously around the corner to her desk.

...it’s empty.

Giving the hallways one last glance, Sasuke slinks into his office, noticing a message on his computer.

It’s from Itachi. And all it contains is a disappointed emoji.

_ Oh piss off, _ Sasuke mentally mutters. Acting all high and mighty...he’s never had to deal with this. Nooo, elder brother had that fairy-tail childhood sweetheart to occupy him nearly his entire life. Sasuke, on the other hand, has fumbled through the ideas of relationships and love ever since he learned they were a thing. So, Itachi has no room to judge, in his not so humble opinion.

“So, do I get a say in who gets hired?”

“Nope,” Fugaku replies, reading over a letter and ignoring his son’s wilt.

“...really?”

“They might be  _ your _ secretary, but they’re part of this company. And I’m in charge of who’s hired and fired.” He glances over the papers he’s holding. “...I’ll bear your general opinion in mind.”

A bit wary at what that’s supposed to mean, Sasuke tries not to think about it.

The process, as it turns out, takes a few weeks. From taking in applicants, to narrowing it down, to giving interviews, interviews, and...more interviews. The position’s highly sought, after all, and finding the one most suited isn’t a simple task.

So it takes over three weeks before someone’s picked, and another until they’re ready to start. And Fugaku gives no hints: his typical brick wall.

Come Monday morning, Sasuke actually gets to work a bit early for once, eager to get a glimpse at his new helping hand.

When he peeks around the corner, she’s busy arranging her desk. Ugh,  _ she _ ...why’s it gotta be a woman?! And...damn it, she’s actually really cute...how’s he supposed to maintain a casual working relationship with someone like her? With her long dark hair, her pretty eyes, heart-shaped face and...and…?

...he can’t bring himself to note the rest in words. But he’s not just appreciating her blouse. Sakura never had any... _ outfits _ like that, to say the least.

But, he can’t just stand here all day. Taking a step back and a deep breath, he makes as though he’s just arrived, turning around the corner fully at last.

The movement draws her gaze. She has the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen: a milky lavender color...it almost looks a bit unnatural. Contacts, maybe? They’re on the larger side, a kind of pleasant innocence to them. Like a fresh-faced recruit. Hands folding at her front, she offers, “Hello! You must be Sasuke…?”

“Yeah, that’s me. Sasuke Uchiha.” He offers a hand, which she takes, and...surprisingly gives a firm handshake.

“Hinata Hyūga.”

Hyūga...wait...isn’t there some big medical tech company that’s run by someone named Hyūga? He’ll have to google that… “So, first day, huh?”

“Yes! I hope we’ll work well together.” She flashes a pleasant smile, and aw crap she’s so stupidly cute! Little dimples form in her cheeks, taunting him.

“I’m sure you will.” He manages a brief quirk of his lips, nerves rattling him a bit. “Things have been a little slow as of late, so...that should help give you time to adjust. If you need any help with anything, just let me know, I’ll walk you through it.”

“That you, Mister Uchiha.”

“Ugh, please...just call me Sasuke. There’s too many ‘Mister Uchiha’ around here,” he can’t help but mutter, earning a laugh.

“Does it get a little confusing?”

“A little? I’m always turning around to a conversation that’s not mine. Brother, father, cousins...they’re everywhere.”

“The joys of a family-run company, huh?”

“Guess so…”

“My father’s is the same way. It’s...part of why I left,” she admits with a laugh behind a hand. “I was a little tired of being a Hyūga in a sea of Hyūga!”

Well, that just about confirms his suspicions. “Work there before here?”

“Yes, since I was sixteen! So, I’ve got a lot of experience - I’ll do my best to put it to good use,” she assures him with another gut-wrenching smile.

At that, Sasuke just gives a curt nod. He’s gotta get away from her, this is ridiculous… Entering his office, he sinks into his chair with a sigh...and then looks up at the ping of a message.

Another emoji from Itachi. This time a warning look alongside a waggling finger.

...damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, not much to explain about this one xD Sasuke's got some rotten luck when it comes to secretaries, hasn't he? But maybe that'll turn around this time, heh heh~
> 
> But uh...yeah - guess that's really that, haha! Thanks for reading~


End file.
